A Drunken Experiment
by TooManyWhatIfs
Summary: Stiles reveals a secret to Scott and asks for his help. PWP.


It happened after they'd been drinking. Of course it did. Stiles didn't really need the alcohol to get him to open up more, he always spoke his mind. Though sometimes it was hard to sort the meaningful stuff from the babble. Scott was the opposite. He was pretty much a closed book, not even Stiles knew what he was thinking half the time and he knew better than to ask. Which is why it was weird when, after they'd had a Nerf gun war in the living room, they'd collapsed on the couch and Stiles had said, "Hey, Scott. Tell me a secret." Scott was quiet for a little while, he had no idea what to say of course.

"Umm, I don't really have any." he decided to go with. That was safe, that wasn't going to get him into troube. "Why don't you tell me a secret?" he asked Stiles while prodding him in the chest with a finger. Stiles sighed and looked down and his hands. He fiddled with the barrel of his Nerf gun for a second before he sighed again.

"I think I might be gay." he said. And that was not what Scott was expecting to hear. He opened his mouth. And he shut it again. The connection between his brain and his vocal chords didn't seem to be working and he was left gaping like a fish for a good ten seconds before something finally came out.

"But what about Lydia? You've been in love with her for years." Scott pointed out. He didn't know if he was supposed to be being supportive right now or what but he knew he was failing in it when he saw Stiles' face fall. His drunken brain was making everyhing slightly foggy right now and he didn't know what to say next. The silence felt like it went on for years and the longer it went on the more pressure Scott felt to say something. Then Stiles finally spoke up.

"I don't know man. I think I like guys too. I mean, I know I like the idea of being with a guy. I mean I don't know if I would like the real thing. But I still really like Lydia. Does this make sense?" Stiles asked and looked Scott right in the eye.

"Uh, I guess so." Scott replied hesitantly. He really had no idea. Scott had never experienced any sort of crisis about his sexuality and had always known that he was straight so he couldn't empathise with Stiles right now. But he could do his best to sympathise. "I think you can like whatever you want." Scott said, rather ambiguously.

"That's it though!" Stiles said, turning to face Scott on the couch and throwing his arms in the air. "I don't know what I want." Scott just stared back and couldn't think of anything else to say. Then Stiles bounced in his seat a little and his eyes brightened.

"Will you help me decide?" he asked, almost jumping up and down in his seat. Scott wasn't following.

"What?" he asked, crinkling his brow. Stiles hesitated a moment and then, after a slight "Urgh" under his breath, he launched himself on Scott and their lips meant in a rather crashing blow. Scott was surprised to say the least and too shocked to move. He sat frozen for a few seconds until Stiles sat back down.

"What the hell was that?" Scott asked, still frozen in place.

"Dude, I did ask first." Scott gasped as he finally understood. Stiles raised his eyebrows suggestively and Scott sat with his mouth hanging open with no idea how to handle this situation.

"I don't think we should." Scott said finally.

"Aww, dude, come on. You'd just be helping a friend out. And there's something in it for you obviously." Stiles grinned. Scott tried to remember how much he had drank tonight because if he was anywhere near sober he wouldn't actually be considering this, would he? He weighed the pros and cons in his head while Stiles sat impatiently by his side. The only con Scott could think of was that it would be weird later on. But then, they were both drunk, shit happens when you're drunk. Besides, the pros were so tempting. If Stiles was suggesting what Scott thought he was suggesting he would be getting at least a handjob tonight and that was more than he had ever got from someone else ever. And did it really matter that it came from Stiles? Action is action, wherever it comes from. Scott turned to look Stiles in the eye and slowly nodded. Stiles eyes widened dramatically and Scott started giggling. (Giggling, jesus christ how much had he drank tonight?) But then suddenly he didn't care because Stiles was in his lap, his knees pressed against Scott's hips.

And then they were kissing again. Scott didn't think it was anything dramatic until he opened his mouth and let Stiles' tongue in and he started exploring every inch of his mouth and suddenly it felt so good. All his senses seemed to fade away except his sense of touch and he felt Stiles grind down into his crotch and he moaned into Stiles' mouth. Stiles pulled away then to look at Scott, his hands on Scott's face and he smirked.

"Shut up." Scott said.

"Make me." Stiles replied and Scott pulled him down into a kiss much more passionate than before and he had to have his hands on every part of Stiles now. Stiles was grinding into his lap even more now and he felt himself growing harder. Stiles moved to kiss Scott's neck and sucked lightly on a pressure point there and Scott groaned and let out an "Oh my god". He felt Stiles grin against neck.

"Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"Your shirt." Stiles tugged on it lightly. "Lose it." And Scott leaned forward and pulled his shirt off over his head. "Oh my god." Stiles said it this time as he looked down at Scott's torso and started to move his mouth down towards a nipple. Before he could get there though, Scott pulled him back up and said,

"This is highly unfair." Stiles gave him a strange look before he cottoned on and pulled his own shirt over his head. Scott smiled then and Stiles moved his attentions back to Scott's nipple and took it between his teeth. He heard a sharp intake of breath from Scott. Scott was most definitely very hard now and was trying to think of some reason why he had ever thought this would be a bad idea and also, why they hadn't done this a lot sooner. Stiles left Scott's lap and crouched on his knees in front of Scott. Scott's eyes shot open and he looked down at Stiles on the floor. Stiles stopped his assault on Scott's torso and looked up questioningly. Scott was speechless, Stiles was on his knees in front of him right now and about to give him a blow job. This was not how he expected this evening to go when Stiles invited him over earlier after stealing a bottle of scotch from the Sheriff.

Scott shook his head to clear his thoughts and then Stiles eyebrows knitted together and he looked a little disappointed. Scott was confused for a moment and then laughed a little. Stiles thought he was saying no to getting a blow job. Who would say no to that?!

"Dude, I just can't believe this is happening, that's all." then he nodded instead. Stiles grinned then and placed a kiss right above Scott's waistband. "Shit." Stiles popped Scott's button open and then pulled down the zipper excruciatingly slowly. "Oh my god."

"Lift up." Stiles said out of nowhere.

"What?" Scott could hardly even remember what day it was never mind follow what Stiles was talking about.

"I want you to take your pants off."

"Oh right." Scott lifted up off the couch and Stiles pulled his jeans and his underwear down to his ankles. And then his mouth was back on Scott's body, it was working it's way up one of his thighs and he parted his legs unconsciously to give Stiles more space. Stiles moved to his inner thigh and placed a kiss so dangerously close to his balls that he thought he might explode.

And then Stiles licked a stripe right up the underside of his dick and he made a noise that he had never heard another human being make in his life. Stiles was swallowing him whole now and his breath was quickening fast. This was the first time Scott had felt anything besides his own hand on his dick and this was a thousand times better than anything he could ever have imagined. He wanted this to last forever but he also wanted to come right at that moment. Unfortunately, he was leaning towards the latter and when Stiles swirled his tongue around the tip of Scott's dick he thought he should warn Stiles that he was about to come so embarassingly fast (And who could blame him? He was a teenage boy getting his first blow job, how long was he meant to last?) but he couldn't get the words out. Then with a shudder, and a cry that was just a bit too loud, Scott came down Stiles' throat. He felt embarassed for a second but then he saw Stiles swallow around him and when his lips left Scott's dick, he licked them.

He sat panting for a moment and then figured he should show Stiles how much he really fucking appreciated that. He was worried about tasting his own come in Stiles mouth but then he didn't care, he pulled him up and crashed their mouths together. Scott didn't know if he could do what Stiles had just done but the least he could do was give him a hand job. When they parted Stiles was back in Scott's lap and they were both grinning.

"Where the hell did you learn to do that?!" Scott asked.

"Gay porn." Stiles replied in an offhand tone and then they both started laughing. When they quieted down Stiles spoke again, "Yeah, dude. I liked that." his eyes widened a bit, "I really liked that." he laughed a little at himself.

"I quite enjoyed it too." Scott said and Stiles gave him a quick kiss before grinning again. "But I guess it's your turn now." Scott continued, poking Stiles in the chest. Stiles' grin grew and he leaned down to kiss Scott with renewed fervour.


End file.
